Do it Called Love?
by Supreme007
Summary: Just showed a sex contain between Luhan and Mino. Tapi jika ingin FF ini berlanjut, review sebanyak mungkin. EXO Winner Mino-Luhan. Mino-Taehyun and HunHan (just mentioned)


**Do it called love?**

**Just showed a sex contain between Luhan and Mino. Tapi jika ingin FF ini berlanjut, review sebanyak mungkin. EXO Winner Mino-Luhan. Mino-Taehyun and HunHan (just mentioned)**

**Of course the main casts are EXO's Luhan and Winner's Mino.**

**It is absolutely crack pair, and I love it so much!**

**Rated: M (19+)**

**Warning: Yaoi, smut, OOC, AU, maybe typos in every where (?)**

**Disclaimer: as always, they are not mine. I just take their name for my importance and also for gives the readers a satisfaction (?) DLDR. I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berkali-kali menggoyangkan kakinya gugup dan menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup tak karuan. Bibir tipisnya ia kulum dalam-dalam demi menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Ia terduduk pasrah di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Dengan sekali hembusan panjang, ia mengangguk mantap. Ia semprotkan parfum ke leher dan tubuhnya. Ia atur berantakan rambut coklat pasirnya. Ia melakukan semua apa yang dikatakan Hanwoo hyung. Dan member semangat pada dirinya sendiri agar jangan sampai ia mengecewakan klien pertamanya.

Ya.

Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki penjual tubuh. Ia menjadi budak nafsu kaum gay. Tapi dia hanya melayani laki-laki kelas atas. Awalnya ia hanya seorang waiter di bar milik Hanwoo hyung. Tapi karena banyak sekali yang tertarik dengan wajah manis dan tubuhnya, Hanwoo hyung memberikannya pekerjaan yang menggiurkan dengan penghasilan yang tidak sedikit. Seperti tahu apa yang ia butuhkan sekarang, Hanwoo hyung datang seolah menjadi penyelamatnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Luhan sangat tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan menjijikkan seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena keluarganya tidak terlilit hutang yang lumayan banyak, Luhanpun tak sudi melirik pekrerjaan ini. Tapi sekali lagi, ia butuh uang. Ia butuh uang untuk membiayai keluarganya seorang diri.

Ayahnya yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, terpaksa harus dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Dan itu butuh biaya. Akibat bangkrutnya perusahaan keluarga Luhan akibat penipuan, seluruh keluarganya seakan mengalami goncangan jiwa. Ibunya pun setiap hari hanya menangisi nasibnya. Penghasilan dari menjual sayuran di pasarpun tak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Terutama adik Luhan yang masih bersekolah. Iapun terpaksa pindah dari sekolah elit ke sekolah biasa. Itu semua karena ibunya tak mampu membiayai Sehun bersekolah disana.

Cklek

Luhan mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tubuhnya langsung menegang kala melihat sesosok pria tinggi berkemeja putih. Ia bisa melihat senyuman meneduhkan sang pria itu. Pria itu menutup kembali pintunya dan menguncinya. Dada Luhan kembali berdegup kencang. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Hanwoo hyung katakan padanya. Tentang cara bagaimana memuaskan pelanggan hingga menjelaskan tentang bagaimana berhubungan intim yang disukai oleh pelanggan kebanyakan.

Terdengar konyol memang, mengingat Luhan masih sangat polos mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu. Bahkan ia terus membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya, hal itu membuat ia menangis lama di dalam kamar mandi. Memberikan nasibnya pada sebuah cara yang mungkin tak pernah ia fikirkan. Dan itu sangat membuatnya mentalnya down. Tapi sekali lagi ia berfikir jika semua ini tidak sia-sia.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, Luhan beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai mendekati pria muda itu. Ia tahu siapa pria itu. Walaupun Luhan tak mengenalnya, tapi ia sering melihat pria itu di bar milik Hanwoo hyung. Pria itu adalah pelanggan VIP tetap, terutama penikmat tubuh para laki-laki yang dijajakan oleh Hanwoo hyung. Taehyun, seorang laki-laki cantik pekerja seks asuhan Hanwoo hyung pernah bercerita padanya, kalau pria ini sangat hebat di ranjang. Ia akan membuatmu lemas tak berkutik karena jamahannya yang membuat lawannya merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa.

Luhan sebenarnya jijik mendengarnya. Tapi entah kenapa Taehyun seakan bersemangat menceritakan itu semua. Bahkan secara terang-terangan ia bilang merindukan sentuhan pria ini. Entah apa yang spesial darinya, Luhan hanya merasa ia sama saja dengan pelanggan yang lainnya yang berkantong tebal. Hanya saja dia tampan dan memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Baiklah kesan pertama yang bagus, Luhan akan mengingat itu saja saat bermain dengan pria itu.

Luhan semakin mendekati pria itu. Dengan hanya memakai kemeja berukuran besar yang hanya sampai menutupi tubuhnya dan dengan paha putih mulus yang terekspos, Luhan bisa melihat laki-laki itu menelan ludahnya. Dengan sekali tarikan, tubuh Luhan sudah menempel erat di tubuh pria itu, membuat milikya dengan milik pria itu bersentuhan. Luhan spontan menyentuh dada bidangnya yang keras. Luhan berfikir jika pria ini memiliki tubuh yang sangat atletis.

"Kau meningkatkan gairah seks ku, Lulu.." Ucap pria itu dengan suara berat yang sangat seduktif. Luhan memejamkan matanya, merasakan rasa aneh dalam perutnya saat pria itu membisikkan di telinganya. Luhan menatap wajah tampan pria itu dan menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan mulusnya.

"Jangan buatku menunggu, baby.." Ugh. Luhan merasakan jijik dengan nada suara yang ia buat seksi. Ia tahu dengan melakukan ini, ia bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau yang membuatku menunggu selama ini hanya untuk menyicipimu.." Ucapnya. Dengan sekali dorongan, tubuh Luhan sudah menyandar pada tembok. Pria itu mencium tanpa ampun bibir cherry Luhan dengan lumatan kasar dan tempo cepat. Spontan Luhan membuka bibirnya, membiarkan pria itu menguasainya sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. Entah kenapa ia harus rela memberikan ciuman pertamanya yang sangat tidak terkesan manis dan romantis pada pria yang tak ia cintai. Bahkan mengenalnya pun tidak. Luhan ingin sekali menangis sekarang, tapi ia tahan. Di otaknya hanya terfikirkan keluarga yang ia cintai. Jadi melakukan semua ini akan meringankan beban pikiran ibunya. Ia tak ingin ibunya menangis tiap malam.

Belum puas mencumbui bibir Luhan yang sudah mulai sedikit membengkak, pria itupun beralih mencumbu leher putih Luhan. Luhan mengerang sambil meremas rambut hitam kelam pria itu. Pria itu terus saja mengisap dan menggigit leher Luhan, menimbulkan kiss mark yang sangat merah di lehernya.

Luhan melepas paksa ciuman itu dengan mendorong tubuh pria itu. Ia juga melepaskan pelukan erat sang dominan. Pria itu menatap aneh. Luhan berjalan mundur menuju ranjang. Ia terduduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menaikkan salah satu kakinya diatas ranjang. Hal itu membuat kaki jenjang dan pahanya yang putih mulus terekspos seksi. Ia mengacak sendiri rambutnya menjadi lebih berantakan. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang indah. Ia meraba-raba sendiri dada dan perutnya serta pahanya, mencoba menggoda sang pria agar mendekatinya. Pria itupun menatap lapar kearah Luhan. Tapi ia tak segera mendekati Luhan. Ia ingin tahu, sampai dimana Luhan dapat membuat tegang juniornya.

"Come on baby, suck me please.." Ucap Luhan seduktif sambil meremas-remas sendiri dadanya. Dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir yang ia gigit, menambah suasana menjadi lebih panas. Pria itu segera mendekati Luhan dan mendorong Luhan hingga berbaring di ranjang. Pria itu segera mengisap nipple Luhan kuat-kuat, hingga membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan. Luhan meremas seprai saat tangan kekar pria itu menyusup di balik celana dalamnya. Bibir pria itu kini beralih menjilati perut rata Luhan dengan tangan masih memainkan junior dan twinsball Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Rasa jijik dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu. Ia ingin sekali menolak, tapi tubuhnya seakan terus menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan memerah dengan mata terpejam. Lucu sekali. Pikirnya. Pria itu lalu menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Luhan, ia mencium keningnya sehingga membuat Luhan membuka paksa kedua matanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan senyuman menawan, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya kembali karena malu. Oh apakah Luhan masih mempunyai rasa malu saat ia melakukan hal menjijikan tadi?

Ia merasakan pria itu mulai mencium hidung dan kedua pipi Luhan. Spontan Luhan memeluk puggung pria itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Bibir itu kini mulai beralih mencumbu bibir Luhan kembali. Kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Pria itu melumat lembut bibir mungil Luhan. Mencumbu basah bibir atas dan bawah Luhan, lidahnya menyusup masuk ke dalam goa hangat Luhan. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melumat-lumat bibir seksi pria itu dan bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya. Kini tangannya beralih pada bagian bawah milik Luhan. Ia menurunkan dan menanggalkan celana dalam Luhan sampai menampakkan milik Luhan yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Jujur Luhan merasa malu, saat ini ia hampir telanjang bulat, hanya saja ia masih memakai kemejanya walaupun kancingnya sudah terlepas semua.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan pemanasan dulu dengan milikmu, Lulu?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan tuan."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Ia mengelus pangkal paha dan melebarkan kaki Luhan.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil saja Mino."

Luhan mengangguk lemah. Bagian bawahnya terasa sejuk saat Mino melebarkan kedua kakinya. Sensasi ini muncul kembali. Dan sekali lagi Luhan membenci ini.

"Aku akan memanjakanmu malam ini, Lulu.."

"Aku menunggumu, Mino-ssi.."

Tanpa komando, Minopun memasukkan junior Luhan dalam mulutnya. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil menikmati penis Luhan. Tangannya mulai memainkan twinsball Luhan, membuat Luhan menggelinjang hingga membusungkan dadanya.

"Annghhhh uuugghhh, aaaahhhhh aku ingin keluar annngghhhhh~" desah Luhan dengan mata terpejam. Minopun berhenti sejenak dan beralih mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Keluarkan saja sayang, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menikmati cairan pertamamu.." Ucapnya sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya mengangguk lemah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mino kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Mengemut penis tegang Luhan seperti lollipop sambil meremas-remas kedua paha Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menggelinjang dan meremas bahu Mino.

"Sungguh Mino-ssi aku keluarrhhhh aaahhhhh~" Dan benar saja Luhan menumpahkan semennya membuat mulut Mino penuh dengan cairan cinta miliknya. Tanpa ada rasa jijik sekalipun, Mino menelan cairan itu. Sperma itu mengalir di sudut bibir Mino. Ia menyekanya dengan jarinya.

"Kau harus coba juga Lulu sayang.." Mino memberikannya dengan jarinya, Luhan melihatnya ragu, tapi melihat tatapan lembut Mino yang mengisyaratkan agar Luhan tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan menjilat dan mengisap jari Mino yang penuh dengan sperma miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan segera Mino mulai menyambar lagi bibir Luhan. Membuat Luhan juga menikmati sisa-sisa sperma dalam mulut Mino.

"Ugghh, aku merasa sesak, Lulu.." desah Mino sambil mengendorkan sabuknya. Terlihat penis Minopun mulai menegang sedari tadi. Ia membuka celananya dan mulai mengocok miliknya sendiri.

"Ahhhh uhhhh, Lulu, tolong gantikan tangankuhh" Mino menarik tangan Luhan untuk memegang penisnya. Dan baru kali ini Luhan melihat penis sebesar itu. Luhan menelan ludah dan mulai memijat penis milik Mino.

"Akkhh sayang, kocok lebih cepatthhh"

"A-ah baiklah.." Luhan mengocok penis Mino. Kocokan cepat membuat suara berat Mino terdengar seksi dengan desahan-desahan yang ia keluarkan.

"Good job babyhh ahhhh"

"Suck..suck.." perintah Mino. Tanpa ragu Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengisap dan mengemut penis menegang itu. Mino mengusap punggung Luhan. Tangannya mulai turun dan beralih pada sepasang bongkahan kenyal milik Luhan. Mino meremas bokong Luhan dan jarinya beralih memasuki hole milik pria cantik itu.

"Akkhhhh hentikan.." dengan tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal holenya. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah sang pria dengan tatapan sayu.

"Wae Lulu? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Mino khawatir. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Luhan mulai ragu melakukan semua ini. Ini adalah hubungan intim yang ia lakukan pertama kali. Seharusnya ia melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ya. Itulah impiannya. Tapi semua itu ternyata tinggal harapan. Bahkan nasibnya kini harus berakhir di bawah seorang pria yang baru ia kenal. Pria yang hanya ingin menjadikannya sebagai budak pemuas hasrat. Perlahan Luhan menangis. Ia terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya menangisi nasibnya yang sungguh ironis.

"a-ah Lulu maafkan aku jika aku melukaimu.." Sesal Mino. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Luhan yang mulai basah karena air mata. Luhan mendongak dan melihat wajah Mino yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang Hanwoo hyung katakan padanya. Bahwa Mino adalah pelanggan VIP disini. Dan jika sekali ia membuat Mino kecewa, maka usaha Luhan akan sia-sia. Hanwoo hyung tak segan-segan memecat dia. Dan tentu saja itu akan mematikan mata pencaharian Luhan.

"A-aniyaa… Maafkan aku Mino-ssi. Kau jangan fikirkan aku, mari kita lanjutkan.." Ucap Luhan sambil menurunkan tangan Mino dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lulu-"

"K-kau belum sepenuhnya bertelanjang, kau harus membuka kemejamu juga baby. Aku ingin melihat tubuh seksimu.." Luhan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Mino satu persatu dengan brutal. Tapi dengan sigap Mino menghentikan gerak tangan Luhan dengan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Mi-mino-ssi-"

Luhan mulai khawatir. Bodoh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Baiklah tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Mungkin kali ini ia akan menjadi gelandangan, dan tentu saja terpaksa berhenti membiayai sekolah Sehun. Pikiranya mulai berkecamuk.

"Kita sudah selesai, aku sangat puas dengan servicemu malam ini Lulu." Ucap Mino dengan senyuman tulus. Ia mulai mengancingkan satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan. Luhan hanya terdiam mematung. Ia juga melihat Mino mulai merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan.

"Mino-ssi, aku tahu ini belum selesai. Apa kau….sedang marah padaku? K-kumohon maafkan aku.." Luhan menatap dengan sendu. Mino hanya menatap Luhan datar dan perlahan membawa tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama Mino memeluk erat Luhan, membuat Luhan merasakan ada yang aneh dalam diri Mino. Entah kenapa pelukan ini terasa begitu hangat, sehingga secara spontan Luhan ikut memeluk punggung Mino.

Mino melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut. Ia menggenggam kedua lengan Luhan dan menatap Luhan intens, membuat Luhan mengulum bibirnya menahan gugup.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu secara pribadi. Aku tahu, mungkin kita hanya sebatas klien, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin tahu lebih dalam tentangmu, Lulu.."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penuturan Mino. Dan ia bisa melihat kalau pria tampan itu berucap serius.

"Katakan saja."

"Bolehkah aku tahu, siapa nama aslimu? Aku tahu, Lulu hanya nama samaranmu." Ucapnya sambil menggosok punggung tangan Luhan. Entah kenapa Mino ingin tahu tentang Luhan, ia hanya mengikuti feelingnya. Karena ia merasa, Luhan tidak seperti yang lainnya. Itu bisa Mino lihat dari pertama kali ia melihat Luhan. Sosok manis dan polos yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Dan saat itulah Mino mulai tertarik pada Luhan.

"T-tapi Hanwoo hyung melarangku membuka identitasku pada klien, Mino-ssi.."

Ucapnya gugup. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali mengatakannya, karena entah mengapa ia merasa ia bisa mempercayai Mino. Dan ia tahu kalau Mino bukan orang jahat yang akan memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan memanggil nama aslimu, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir jika aku akan melaporkan pada Hanwoo. Tentu saja kau juga jangan mengatakan apapun pada Hanwoo.." jelasnya sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan tadi, membuat Mino ingin mencubit kedua pipi kemerahan itu.

"hmm.. baiklah.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku kenalkan diriku dulu padamu. Aku Song Mino. "

Luhan tersenyum. Dan mulai saat ini ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai Mino. Dan dengan senyuman lebar, senyuman yang ia jarang tunjukkan pada orang lain, ia mulai menyambut uluran tangan Mino dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Baiklah Song Mino, namaku Xi Luhan"

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**Jika review nya banyak, author akan melanjutkan FF ini. Tapi jika tidak, yah mungkin FF ini berakhir sampai disini saja ^^**


End file.
